Shrienking Shack Reescrita
by Beyond Death
Summary: O último flash que eu tive antes me entregar para o monstro foi de um cão negro se aproximando cauteloso, eu tentei gritar para ele sair de perto, só que era tarde demais. Eu já não tinha mais controle por meus atos." Slash. Remus POV. Capa no perfil.


_ooooooooi povo lindo do meu éssedois._

_sim, eu reescrevi essa história porque a primeira versão foi muito vergonha alheia de mim mesma. _

_ficou curtinha mas eu gostei do resultado final '-'_

_a fic é fraca, mas é Rated M porque para ler yaoi tem que ser bastante crescido intelectualmente. :O_

_**obs¹:** Pense em um homem. Agora pense em outro homem e imagine o primeiro homem que você pensou encostado na parede sendo beijado selvagemente pelo segundo homem que eu falei. Isso, meu amigo, se chama Slash ou Yaoi que é exatamente do que se trata essa fic. Mas nessa não terá cena tensa como essa que você imaginou, mas sim na continuação. :D_

_**obs²: **Harry Potter pertence a Jotaká SerialKiller Rowlling porque se pertencesse a mim o reencontro na casa dos gritos do Sirius e Remus seria temsa com direito a um sexo selvagem básico (mesmo não sabendo escrever muito bem Lemon. hihi)_

_**obs³:** Sem beta, então qualquer erro gramatical absurdo é minha culpa ._

_Enjoy  
_

* * *

Shrienking Shack

**Dor.**

Excruciante, enlouquecedora, insuportável. Não sei qual palavra a define melhor.

Sinto como se meus ossos estivessem sendo triturados e minha pele estivesse se rasgando como papel. Sei que minha sanidade está se esvaindo aos poucos e dando lugar ao monstro sádico que esperava ansiosamente para se libertar.

Nunca percebo quando a fera aparece, talvez eu tenha perdido o controle antes, porém, quando senti o cheiro de sangue de outro animal no cômodo, o último resquício humano que eu tinha se esvaiu.

Só que, o último flash que eu tive antes me entregar para o monstro foi de um cão negro se aproximando cauteloso, eu tentei gritar para ele sair de perto, só que era tarde demais... Eu já não tinha mais controle por meus atos.

Quando os primeiros raios de sol surgiram, o monstro se fora, mas com o aviso de que a noite passada foi somente uma parte do show.

Tentei andar mas minhas pernas machucadas não agüentaram, meus joelhos arderam quando tocaram o chão empoeirado mas isso era uma coisa insignificante, minha atenção estava voltada para um garoto de cabelos negros deitado próximo a porta. Quando olhei pro chão simplesmente quis morrer, um rastro de sangue vinha da minha direção e terminava... nele.**¹**

Por impulso fui ao seu encontro, esquecendo-me da dor causada mais pela fadiga do que a automutilação.

- Sirius. – Eu queria berrar até perder o fôlego, mas o máximo que saiu foi um sussurro rouco.

- Não se preocupe, eu estou bem. – Ele disse abrindo os olhos e dando um sorriso fraco transformado em uma careta devido a um corte razoavelmente profundo no meio de sua boca.

- Sirius... Por quê?

Ele fechou os olhos por um segundo e respirou fundo, causando outra careta de dor e sua voz saiu mais baixa que a minha.

- Eu não agüentava mais ver você depois de uma lua cheia, Moons. Você não tem noção da minha agonia ao te ver naquela enfermaria todo machucado. Para falar a verdade, esses simples arranhões são nada perto dos que eu já vi em você. – Ele terminou com outra tentativa de sorrir. – Agora olhe pra você, primeira vez que acaba uma transformação e não está inconsciente.

- Mas Sirius e se... Merlin, o que você tem na cabeça? – Perguntei indignado, vendo mais de perto o estrago que eu fiz naquele corpo tão perfeito dele. – E se... e se que te mordesse Sirius? Eu... não iria agüentar a culpa. Padfoot, não durma, fique aqui comigo. – Meu tom de voz aumentava a cada sílaba vendo que ele queria fechar os olhos, eu também estava exausto e tudo o que eu queria era dormir, mas alguma coisa não me deixava. – _Por favor._ – Saíram num sussurro.

Inconscientemente, ou não, eu o abracei, fazendo o que sobrou de suas roupas caírem no chão**²**, escutei um gemido baixinho de dor e por impulso, ou nem tanto, comecei a beijar cada ferimento que via nele como um pedido mudo de desculpas. Quando eu o vi sorrir, meu coração disparou, mas de alívio é óbvio até que me lembrei do corte em sua boca. E se eu beijasse ali, Sirius iria se lembrar?

Hesitante, fui aproximando meu rosto do dele, aquele sorriso ainda presente em seus lábios e aqueles olhos negros com dificuldade para ficarem abertos, presos aos meus, minha mão procurou a dele e nossos lábios se encontraram, sem malícia nenhuma, mas sim como um pedido de perdão de nós dois.

- Peter seu tapado, quem mandou você dormir tão tarde? O Moony já deve ter acordado e... Sirius, que porra você ta fazendo aqui? – Disse um James com a cara mais idiota do mundo que eu até daria uma risada, mas eu tinha coisas mais importantes a tratar no momento

- James, vai na frente com o Sirius, que ele ta prestes a desmaiar aqui e depois nós explicamos tudo okay? – Eu disse antes que ele abrisse a boca para perguntar mais alguma coisa.

Peter veio até mim depois que os dois saíram do quarto, e foi nessa hora que percebi quatro coisas:

Um, estávamos abraçados como se nossa vida dependesse daquilo, bom, pelo menos eu estava assim, Sirius estava fraco demais para retribuir.

Dois, nossas mãos só se soltaram quando nossos braços se esticaram ao máximo, e no instante seguinte ele já estava desmaiado no colo do James.

Três, havia uma pequena probabilidade de gostar dele mais do que um simples amigo.

Quatro, depois de vê-lo sair daquele cômodo eu me senti incrivelmente cansado e então via só o negro.

**FIM :D**

**

* * *

**

**¹-** Estou consciente de que lobisomens não atacam animais, mas se fosse assim não teria a história que planejei. '-' mas vou colocar a explicação no próximo capítulo que também já foi publicada e que será reescrito.

**²- **Quando um animago se transforma para forma humana ele continua com suas roupas, mas como o coitado do Sirius foi atacado durante a noite inteira eu dei essa liberdade de rasgá-las :D

* * *

_**MUITO** obrigado pelas Reviews das duas histórias anteriormente publicadas na qual não tenho certeza se receberam a resposta já que ainda não sei mexer nesse site complexo. '-' _

_e espero que gostem dessa versão de Shrienking Shack melhorada ou piorada, depende do seu gosto fanfictional. :D_

_Críticas, sugestões, elogios, xingamentos e etc (?) são bem vindos._

_LoveYouGuys_

**B.D.  
**


End file.
